


a development of affections from nothing to something

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humanstuck, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Requited Love, hinted vrisrezi, kind of?? maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: You fall in love with Karkat Vantas slowly.---Or, In Which Dave Strider Describes The Events Throughout Four Years Of High School That Lead To Him Falling Head Over Heels





	a development of affections from nothing to something

**Author's Note:**

> whats up lads i love these boys

You fall in love with Karkat Vantas slowly. 

It starts when you first meet, your freshman year of high school, at band practice over the summer. Upon seeing him for the first time you passively note to yourself that he is cute, but you think nothing of it at the time because you're sure nothing will ever come of it (you had also only recently made it out of your first big sexuality crisis, and the thought of talking to a boy with any sort of romantic intent behind it still kind of scares you). 

It grows over the following year, as the two of you grow closer due to being in both band and track together. You start to hang out together, beginning with only being within groups of your shared friends, and eventually with just the two of you. By the end of your sophomore year, the two of you are best friends. 

The first day of school your junior year, you have your first thought that maybe you like him as more than just a friend, but you quickly quell the thought before you have a chance to dwell on it. The two of you to go to prom together (as friends, of course. You ride together to get there, but you hang out with a group all night), and when Terezi asks you to dance on one of the slow songs, you're shocked to find yourself wishing that you were dancing with Karkat instead. The last day of the year, you admit to yourself that you have a crush on your best friend. The very next day, you get your first girlfriend. 

The week before Christmas break of your senior year, she breaks up with you. She knows that you never really liked her that much, but she's not hurt. The two of you work through it and you end up telling her about your feelings for Karkat. In exchange, she tells you that she actually has a crush on her best friend, too. You both give each other words of encouragement and leave your relationship as even closer friends than you were when it had started. 

You spend the holidays with Karkat and his family. It's a bit awkward for you personally, considering your feelings for him, but you do your best to ignore it for the time and enjoy the moments with Karkat and to be grateful that his family would welcome you with such open arms when yours hadn't. At one point, Karkat accidentally tells you that he thinks your brother is a terrible guardian, and though he seems to think he's offended you, you feel yourself gain even more care for him. The day after is the Vantas family's Christmas party. Most of your friends are there. At one point, the two of you get caught under the mistletoe and you end up giving him an awkward kiss on the cheek. Afterward, you feel like you're going to melt into a pile of goo on the floor. He gets you a CD with purposely shitty mp3 files on it and two gallon jugs of apple juice as gifts. They're perfect, just like him.

At your senior prom, he asks you to dance. He says that it's meant to be ironic, and though it's dark you swear you can see a light blush on his face that speaks otherwise. Obviously, you accept. You keep your cool the whole time, though internally you're freaking out at the thought that maybe he likes you back. In that moment, filled with the shock of the realization (though you still aren't a hundred percent sure if you're right or not), you realize something that you've known for a long time but had never put into words, even in your own head: you're in love with him. 

At a graduation party on the last Friday of the school year, you kiss him for the first time. Both of you are drunk, and it's impulsive, and at the time you think there's no way you'll remember it in the morning, but it's wonderful nonetheless. The first time is quick and uncoordinated, unplanned and unexpected by both of you. It's Karkat who does it, and upon realizing he seems just as surprised as you. The two of you end up making out on a couch for what is probably a few hours at the end of the night until you both pass out. The next morning, when you wake up with your arms wrapped around him and your legs tangled in his, you still remember, but he gives no evidence of if he does.

The day of your graduation, you tell him. It's after the ceremony, after both of you have officially been freed from the clutches of public high school, after getting pictures taken by all sorts of friends and family. In the midst of the crowd of people within the school's gym, you tap him on the shoulder and say you need to talk to him. You hold his hand as you pull him off to the edge of the room, where there are fewer people. It feels like the packed room is empty as you confess, still holding onto his hand through the whole thing. You tell him everything: how long it took, what led to it, what made you realize. By the end, both of you have tears in your eyes and when you say those three fateful words he surges forward and kisses you, pulling you down to his height and holding his hand to his chest with yours still grasped in it. You're both laughing, and you're both crying, and he tells you his side of how he fell in love with you, though he'd known much sooner. He admits that your suspicions about prom night had been correct, and tells you with his gaze averted that he remembers everything that happened at the party, too. With a bright smile on your face you officially ask him to be your boyfriend, and after joking that it took you long enough to ask, he accepts. 

As the two of you walk out the doors of your high school together for the last time, hand in hand, you muse that you're extremely glad that the two of you are going to the same college.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr dudes its not-dirk-strider


End file.
